


We Could Live Like Legends

by pommedhappy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And what they had before he disappeared, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rip is kidnapped by the villains trio, Sara misses Rip, Smut flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: She’s painfully aware that she’s the only one naked, his clothed body sliding over hers.“Tell me, what do you want, Sara?” She never heard his voice sounding so low before. He’s looking at her, his face only a couple of inches away from hers, and she smirks. “I want you, preferably naked. So, for a start, why don’t we take care of that?”Rip raises his eyebrows but lets Sara get rid of his coat and his leather jacket, leaving him in his grey t-shirt. The Time Master brings his lips to her and…“Do you want a coffee, Captain?” Ray’s voice makes her jump slightly. She was so absorbed by her memories that she never heard the man coming into the room.Really, she just wants Rip back.





	

_Sara throws her head back on the pillow in ecstasy, her mouth opened in a silent cry. It’s been way too long since her last encounter, and she only notices now how much she missed it. Just a little bit of foreplay and she’s already a needy mess. In any other circumstance she would hate it, never being one for showing vulnerability, but she can’t bother to care right now, when sharp teeth and wicked tongue are so deliciously devouring her core. The sensation is heavenly and yet she was certain that no one could ever be as talented as Nyssa when it comes to make her feel like a goddess._

_She whines when the movements stop and rises her head to look down at Rip’s amused eyes. Sara lets out a slight growl and tangles her hand in the short blond hair to try to get him back where she needs him. The time-master happily obliges with a low chuckle, and his lips find her clit again. Large hands grab her tights and pin them to the bed, holding her still, as Rip nips at her swollen nub. The mix of pleasure and slight pain is making Sara crazy and she wants more, wants to writhe in pleasure beneath the time-master’s warm and toned body, wants to feel him filling her, wants to feel the exertion in her muscles and be left exhausted…_

_The rough texture of his tongue licks her clit a few more times before reappearing over her opening, tasting her, and this time she can’t stop the loud moan falling from her mouth. Rip only reiterates that action three times and Sara is on the edge, feeling like she can’t breathe. She comes with a slight cry, and soft lips keep on kissing her core gently until her whole body is shivering._

_Sara tries to recompose herself and to calm her beating heart by taking short amounts of air. But then Rip raises his head to look up at her and Sara is suddenly out of breath again, with his disheveled hair and the thin smirk on his lips, he looks devilishly handsome and her want for the man in front of her returns with full force._

_Rip’s lips move up her body, leaving slight bruises on her hip and flat stomach before nipping the soft skin of her breasts and licking tentatively one nipple. And it feels nice, like really, really, nice, but Sara had enough of foreplay and she wants those same lips to be less gentle. She sits up slightly to be able to grab his shoulders and bring his mouth to hers._

_And she’s painfully aware that she’s the only one naked, his clothed body sliding over hers.  
“Tell me, what do you want, Sara?” She never heard his voice sounding so low before. He’s looking at her, his face only a couple of inches away from hers, and she smirks. “I want you, preferably naked. So, for a start, why don’t we take care of that?”_

_Rip raises his eyebrows but lets Sara get rid of his coat and his leather jacket, leaving him in his grey t-shirt. The Time Master brings his lips to her and…_

“Do you want a coffee, Captain?” Ray’s voice makes her jump slightly. She was so absorbed by her memories that she never heard the man coming into the room. She’s currently really grateful for her League of Assassins’ training which allows her to seem impassible even when she’s feeling turmoil inside of her body. “No, thank you.” Ray smiles at her, getting his cup, before leaving her alone, again.

She can’t believe she was so careless. No one knows about them, on the ship. And the moments she shared with Rip Hunter were all locked away in her mind, especially since his disappearance and the fact that she didn’t know if he was still alive before today. Seeing him, again, after all this time was as unexpected that wonderful, and her heart missed a beat. But the feeling of pure joy was really short, when she realizes that the man before her wasn’t the Rip she had known. She could have lived with that, not doubting that with time and Gideon’s help he would come back, but losing him a second time was just too hard. Now, they had no idea where their former captain was, or if he was okay which wasn’t a sure thing knowing Merlyn and Dark. She could just hoped he was still alive, and that they would save him from the villains’ trio. 

She remembers the way he looked at her in that parking lot, like he never had met her, like she didn’t mean anything to him, so different from how he used to look at her. Their history wasn’t long, having started after Snart’s sacrifice, after Rip understood he couldn’t save his family no matter how much he tried. They just… They just needed someone at the time, someone to make them forget about the world’s injustice and cruelty. She remembers how surprised she was when Rip didn’t turn her down. 

It had been a long day, but yet she had been in the incapacity of going to sleep, and when she passed in front of the time-master’s office and saw he was still working, she thought they could talk a little bit. They did, for a while, but something had switched between them, during that conversation, there were more comprehension between them, the both of them understanding the need to forget about the last events, to lose themselves into someone else not to feel so lonely anymore, and then they were kissing. Just the pressure of lips on lips at first, and Sara was so sure the time-master would stop things there, but it quickly became more heated and his tongue came to find hers. And Sara had thought ‘fuck it’, wrapping one long leg around his hip to bring their bodies as close as possible and starting to rub slightly against the rough fabric covering his hardening cock. Rip had lost it then, grabbing her ass to lift her up and carrying her to his bedroom, discarding her clothes on the floor.

It was impulsive, it was certainly a bit foolish, and it was surprisingly amazing. He managed to make her come six times that night, and by the time they ended, she was so satisfied and tired that she just curled around him, forgetting all about her plans to leave like she did with her previous hooks-up. 

_When she wakes up next to him, he’s still soundly asleep, his arms holding her loosely, and she definitely think about leaving him there to retreat in her room. But he’s the only one with a private bathroom and she isn’t going to pass on the occasion of a warm shower without having to worrying about someone interrupting her. She enters the shower stall and lets the water warms up a little before sliding under the shower head. Sara feels the pressure of the warm water eases the tension in her muscles._

_She’s bringing her hands to her hair to wash it when two strong arms wrapped around her._

_“I thought you would have fled by now.” His lips are still tracing the side of her neck, letting a trail of wet patches on their way. “I thought you would have wanted me gone by now.” She turns her head to look at him and he kisses her mouth slowly. “I guess we were both wrong.” His voice is only a murmur between kisses, and Sara can feel the heat spreading in her body._

_“I can’t promise you anything, though. It’s just… I can’t.” The words are said against her cheek, and she pulls back just a little bit to look at him. “I know, I understand. I still don’t know exactly who… or what I am, and what I want. I need time too, to process.”_

_“So we can be friends, for now.” She slips a leg between his, pulling him on her body, and feeling his hard on rubbing against her stomach. “Yes, really good friends. Friends who shower together, sometimes.” One of his hand moves lower on her body, finding her core easily. “Fine by me, Miss Lance.”_

“We’ll get him back.” She raises her head to find Rory looking at her with what may be sympathy. “Hunter, we’ll get him back.”

“I know. I just wish it could be faster.” Rory snorts at that, and she knows he’s not Rip’s biggest fan, but the reaction still kind of surprise her, not as much as what he answers her, though, “Don’t worry, your pretty little lover will be back soon enough.”

He doesn’t wait for her to speak, leaving the room with a smug smile. “What?” Was everyone aware of her and Rip, if even Mick figured it out?

* * *

In the end, it takes them another month to get Rip back, but at least he’s himself again by the time, acting like the fearless captain he is. Sara is relieved to have him back, even if she’s not ready to give up her newly function, but Rip doesn’t talk about it during the welcome back kind of party they hold, and everyone is smiling for once, and she doesn’t care about the future in that moment.

Things get a little bit awkward because of Nate, though. “Will it not be weird to have to leave the captain’s apartment, Sara?” And the sentence makes Mick snorts, while Jax is laughing under his breath, and Martin is rolling his eyes. 

“I’m sure Captain Lance and myself can find a compromise,” is Rip’s serious answer, but his eyes are fond when they find hers, and maybe it wasn’t just her, maybe he remembers what they were, now, and just maybe he wants to get back to the particular form of peace they found with each other.

“They’re having sex with each other.” Ray whispers to Nate so loudly that everyone in the room can hear it, and Sara is once again grateful that her training prevent her from showing any proof of embarrassment. But Rip has a faint smile on his lips, and is looking at her with hopeful blue eyes, and Sara just wants to leave the room.

“Your Captains have a lot to discuss. We’ll be in our apartment if you need us. And please don’t.” She can hear the laughs and the “that explains a lot” of Nate, but she doesn’t really care. She finally found Rip back, and she doesn’t intend to let him go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I don't know if you will be a lot, because I often read comments about people not liking Rip. Like how is it possible?
> 
> Anyway, thank you. I hope you liked it. And please, tell me if I let any mistake in the text.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Pommedhappy.


End file.
